


Ode to Flash

by TheArcher



Category: Adobe Flash - Fandom
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: A song from Adobe Flash saying goodbye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Ode to Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. The challenge was Cover Art First!  
> One of my teammates drew a scribble really quick as a joke and I thought I'd write a filk for it as a joke. I thought the stick figure looked like it was on the ocean so I started thinking about sailing away and leaving. Then it reminded me of those stick figure flash animations of old. I don't really play the ukulele but I do _own one_ so I started playing around with it. Then suddenly the song wasn't a joke anymore?? Anyway enjoy.  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_Ode to Flash_  
** an song dedicated to Flash no longer being supported by the internet at large  
  
written, sang, and played by theArcher  
  
cover art by [LeanMeanSaltineMachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanMeanSaltineMachine)  


  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://archive.org/download/sailing-away-flash/sailing-away-flash.mp3)  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Alternate lyrics I didn't use cause I wasn't sure they fit:  
> Never known just what I was after  
> I see you're moving forward not backwards
> 
> so if you feel you can use those lines go for it. I didn't love the implication that technology is constantly moving "forward" since that's not necessarily what happens in our money driven landscape, though I do honestly think that's what happened with flash.


End file.
